O que o destino predestina!
by PurinNee-chan
Summary: as coisas são um pouco complicada na vida de kogane,por ser neta do shiakage-sama,o kage do país shouton...


CAPITULO 1.-

-masi vovô! - a menina reclamava aos prantos - Por quê eu - disse mentras que olhava de frente ao seu avô

-por que você é minha neta! - respondeu com a voz alta e autoritaria - Alem disso,só você pode fazer isso - voltou a olhar os papeis que tava sobre sua mesa - Amanhã de manhã você vai - sentou-se na sua poltrona com seu cachimbo

-Não é justo - fez bico

-Kogane! Não quero ouvir reclamações

-Ta bom - suspirou - Mais eu escolho quem vão me levar até...

-Shiakage-sama - dois homens entraram bruscamente - Uma reportagem urgente - disseram os dois juntos

-Kogane! - chama o avô

-Ah! Sim,já vou indo - se dirige até a porta e não precisa que seu avô era,o kage da vila e o chefe do clã.

Praticamente,ser neta da shiakage não era tão fácil como aparentava ser;pela imagem que tinha que ser a neta,ela tinha que fazer todo certinho - como toda boa mocinha - porém,não era muito assim...

-Kogane! - uma garota de cabelos curtos gritava seu nome mentras que ia à sua direção

-Shizuku! - se vira

-Kogane,tava te procurando - toma ar

-Serio,o que foi?

-bem,pra começar - antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa,uma certa pessoa para lucentemente por pertos percebe...

- ¬¬ Uekusa Sayaka

-mais olha quem to vendo,se não é a Natsuno - sorriu sinicamente - Me disseram que você vai embora,kogane

-pois é,as fofocas saem como pão fresquinho - brincou kogane sorrindo

-é mesmo,né - a olhou - agora o Hayato fica para mim - sorriu - espero que não se importe kogane - colocou a mão no peito indignada

-Ora sua! - Shizuku a segura

-Kogane,para...não vai querer que...

-SHIZUKU..ME SOLTA - se debatendo

-bom,eu ja vou - se vira - se comporta natsuno,tem que ser uma boa mocinha - pisca um olho - ja ne

-eh! - kogane a olha - perai...você...SAYAKA VOLTA AQUI!

MINUTOS DEPOIS...

-ui que droga - entra no seu quarto

KOGANE POV´

deitei na minha cama assim que entrei no meu quarto,sentia-me entediada pelo fato do meu avô ter escolhido eu em sair da vila para outro paí mim outra pessoa podia fazer isso bem melhor do que eu,mais não, só eu tenho essa obrigação.

Não demorei muito para pegar no sono,de fato,eu só fácil em cair.Só posso dizer que meu sonho não foi nada agradável...

Acordei assim que o sol adentrou pelas cortinas da janela,uma nova manhã espera por mim,igual que o meu preguiça em levantar da cama,tava tão gostoso e aconchegante .Porem, não demorei muito para me levantar.

KOGANE POV OFF ´´

- assim que chegar,mande noticias - Shizuku abrasa fortemente a amiga - Vou sentir saudades

- Eu também - a abrasou - e prometo que mando noticias - as lágrimas surgiam como água nos olhos

-kogane! - chamou o avô já na porta da vila

-É hora - Shizuku pega as mãos da amiga - toma

-O que é isso! - olhou surpresa para a carta na sua mão - Shizuku

-Promete em ler quando chegar - apertou as mãos dela - ta - Kogane balança a cabeça afirmando que sim

-ta,eu prometo - sorriu.Não demorou muito em se despedir dos seus que o fez se dirigiu correndo ate seu avô.

-Sei que vai se sair bem - colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da futuro mais brilhante

é baseado num passado intensamente vivido.

Você só terá sucesso na vida

quando perdoar os erros

e as decepções do passado.

A vida é curta, mas as emoções que podemos deixar

duram uma olhou distante ao avô,seus olhos pregados em pesares,que só ela sabia o motivo da razão.

-vovô eu...

-Kogane-chan,esta pronta pra partir - um dos homens que iria acompanhar lá na viagem a afirmou com a cabeça

-Então... já to indo vô - sorriu se virou para o pessoal do ambu que a escoltaria ate um certo ponto do caminho, já pronta pra partir

Antes que começar a viagem,Kogane olhou para atras mais uma vez sentindo seu coração tinha deixado a vila , exceto nas missões que faziam;mas agora,era diferente,pois o motivo era outro.

À viagem iria demorar pelo menos dois dias o máximo,ate chegar na fronteira do outro país onde mais três pessoas a esperariam para continuar à longa e cansativa viagem.

Passar pela fronteira não era muito difícil, mas tinham que estar de olho nos forasteiros das outras vilas,para não atacarem e raptarem o bem mais precioso do país que kogane era quem possuía aquele fragmento.

-Já estamos pertos - reclamou Kogane dando pequenas queixas sobre a viagem

-Paciência Kogane-sama - um deles falou, tentando acalmar a pequena mocinha da sua frente

-Posso fazer uma pergunta - questionou ela se detendo no meio do caminho

- O que Kogane-chan - os três falaram junto

As distancias prevalecem,entre um país e o outro ;porem quando a necessidade surge,um da o braço a torcer para o outro se levantar.

Chegando perto da percebera que havia três homens na ponte que dividia o país Shouton com o dos homens era estranho,indignou ela ao olhar de longe,pois sua vestimenta era completamente verde e a bandana vermelha.

-Que coisa! - resmungou ela arqueando uma sombra celha

Já os outros dois eram ``normais ´´,bem nem tanto.O outro que estava a esquerda usava uma mascara que cobria a metade do rosto e o cabelo,ela achou engraçado,mais não tanto quando o do meio ao que tava no meio dos dois.E o ultimo,que ficava na direita ,tinha um cigarro na boca.

-(P.S. acredito que isso seja normal) - pensou Kogane ao olhar los .Kogane foi tirada dos seus desvaneio ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro

-Kakashi-san - um dos ambus cumprimentou,Kogane só observava - desculpe pela demora ...

-Não,agente acabou de chegar - olha para Kogane que se escondeu atras de Iggy o ``ambu´´ - então,você deve ser à kogane-chan - sorriu

-ãh! È...sou sim - desviou o olhar

-Kogane-sama,eles são o pessoal da folha - os apresentou - Hatake Kakashi

-Yo! - sorriu kakashi à menina

-Maito Gay

-pode me chamar só de gay-sensei - sorriu como sempre

-e Sarutobi te escoltaram e te levaram ate konoha - olho para os três da folha - eto...

Após chegar na fronteira e encontrar as partiu novamente para seu destino,agora com o pessoal da folha .


End file.
